Ranger's Revenge
by AvBabe
Summary: What happens when Ranger makes a bet? Does he win, or does Steph?


_This is a little something that came to mind, Lynda- this is for you Babe!_

**RPOV**

I am sitting at my desk looking over some files, it's a week after Christmas and I am coming up with the ultimate revenge against Babe. You see I made a bet with her over a calendar and I lost. Now it's payback time. A plan starts to form in my head. Of course I know she will think that she will win this one too, but she won't. I start making the plans, I will talk to her tomorrow, which is Sunday, and make the bet. As I am making the plans Tank walks in.

"What's up, Boss?"

"I am making plans." I say with a smirk

He walks around my desk and looks at the paper in front of me.

"Damn! Bombshell isn't going to know what hit her! Seriously, Mr. One Word is going to use full sentences at all times for a week? I don't believe it!" He laughs.

"Laugh it up, chuckles. You are going to be here Saturday to go with us on our run."

"No problem, Boss." He says and walks out chuckling.

A short time later I have the plans made. Babe is going down! Of course I have a very special desert planned too, I have to talk to Ella. I know that Babe will be a good sport when I win, so I will reward her. Although this desert is going to be extra special. Only a few people know that Babe and I have been dating for the last eight months, and she has been working at Rangeman for six.

By the end of the day, everything is set up. Tomorrow morning I will go see Babe.

**The next morning**

It's 0800 and I am at babe's door picking the lock, she gave me a key, but its more fun picking the lock. I walk in, set down our coffee and breakfast on the counter. I walk to her room and lean against the doorjamb taking in the sight before me, she is laying on her side, her hair is all over, the sheet had slipped down to her waist and her kegs are exposed. Just watching her makes me feel a mile high, she is mine, finally.

Finally she stirs, so I move to her side.

"Morning, Babe."

"Too early." She mumbles.

"I brought breakfast." I whisper in her ear.

Magic words, her eyes pop open I take her hand, pulling her off the bed. I lead her to the kitchen where the coffee and the Tasty Pastry bag is waiting.

"You brought Tasty Pastry?" I chuckle at her screech.

" I did, I have a something I want to talk to you about." She freezes at my words.

"Babe it's nothing bad, we will talk after you eat and shower so you are alert."

Without a word, she eats the two Boston Creme doughnuts, and drinks her coffee. She walks into the bathroom to shower. While she is showering, I clean up the counter. When she comes out she is drying her hair. She sits on the couch and looks at me

"What's up, Ranger?"

"Well, Babe. I was thinking and I have a bet I want to make between us."

"Uh, okay. Lay it on me Ranger."

"I have to talk using more than one word sentences at all times for a week. If I do, you have to spend a day doing activities of my choice." She giggles.

"There is no way you will win this, Ranger. You are not a Chatty Cathy!"

"So it's a bet?"

"You're on!" We shake to make it official.

I had takedowns planned so I had to leave. I pulled her into a kiss.

"I will see you in the office tomorrow, Babe. Enjoy today!" I say as I walk out. I know she rolled her eyes.

**SPOV**

I am so dead, it's Friday and Ranger has turned into a Chatty Cathy! I didn't think he has it in him. Of course he knows he got me, the smug bastard. When i pointed it out to him, he just smirked and said 'payback is a bitch babe.' I can't say I am upset, I mean we have talked so much this week. I make my way to the office feeling like I have one last chance for Ranger to lose, but I don't think he will.

I make my way onto five, and of course my inbox is out of control. I log into my computer and get the first search started. I have been working an hour when the tingle starts on my neck. Seconds later, a warm hand is on my neck.

"Morning, Babe." He says as he kisses my cheek.

"Morning, Carlos."

"I will be out of the office most the day, I have six takedowns, then a meeting with Vinnie."

"'Kay. I have eleven searches today."

"Okay, Babe. Have a good day."

The day passes fast, when the last search is done, it's 6 o'clock. I shut down my computer and grab my stuff. I notice that Carlos isn't back yet, so I just head home. In the ten minutes it takes to get home I can't help but be okay with losing this bet. Sure I know Carlos will put me through the ringer tomorrow. I make a peanut butter and olive sandwich, then go lay in my thinking position.

When I open my eyes, it's dark out. I look at the clock and see it's 5 am. I move to get up and hear the front door open. Seconds later, Carlos walks into my room. I can tell he is shocked that I am awake.

"Morning, Carlos. Let me get dressed and I will be ready." He nods as I walk into the bathroom carrying my tank top and shorts. When I come out, Carlos is holding my duffle bag, and has my gun in his hand. I take my gun and put it into my purse. When we get downstairs I notice that Tank is in the SUV.

"Tank is coming too?"

"Yes, babe. Where we are going, we need back up." I get worried when he says that.

**Later that day...**

Oh my god! He tortured me! We jogged five miles, then went to the gym, two hours in the range, although I can't complain, I now have a better gun that suits me. Now I am up on seven soaking in the tub. I know that dinner is going to be super healthy, but I think its okay.

When I finally get out of the tub, I notice Carlos set a outfit on the bed. I put the outfit on and am in awe. The dress is thigh length and blue. When I finish I walk out and see the dining room is transformed. Candles are on the table. When I look around the room I finally see him. He is wearing my favorite suit, with his hair down. There are covered dishes already on the table. He moves to my side.

"Damn, babe. You look amazing. Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine the bath helped."

He takes my hand and leads me to the table, pulling my chair out for me. Once I am seated he sits down. He lifts the lids off our plates. I look at the plates and am surprised.

"Baked chicken, with brown rice and broccoli "

"Not what I was expecting, Carlos."

"I know. But you did good today."

We ate with light conversation. When we finished he took our plates and brought back another covered plate. He sat it in front of me and sat next to me instead of across from me.

"Babe, I had a special desert made just for you." He said as he lifted the lid.

When I looked at the plate, and a lump formed in my throat. On the plate was a piece of chocolate cake with the words 'Marry Me' on it. When I looked up Carlos was kneeled beside me.

"Babe, I know that we have been only dating eight months, but what we have is so amazing that I can't imagine my life without you, I love you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He pulls out a small box and opens it. Inside is an amazing ring.

"Carlos, I love you, too. Yes!" He slides the ring on. We are grining like idiots.

"You know though, I will get you back ya know." He laughs.

We end up spending rest of the evening enjoying each other.

**The end**


End file.
